Thermoplastic polyurethane polymers are non-crosslinked polymers having hard segments therein such as free isocyanate. Thermoplastic polyurethane have been blended with a variety of polymers. For example, the Handbook of Thermoplastic Elastomers, edited by Benjamin M. Walker, Chapter 5, Thermoplastic Polyurethane Elastomers, page 244, Van Nostrand Reinhold Co., 1979, states that color concentrates in low-density polyethylene can be added to polyurethane. However, the amount of the low density polyethylene is utilized in levels of less than three percent since they effect polymer properties and processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,890 to O'leary relates to a blend composition containing a very high amount of a polyolefin, for example in excess of 75 percent by weight, and a very low amount of a low hardness polyurethane, for example less than 25 percent by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,847 (Goyert et al, Aug. 3, 1982) relates to an improved process for the production of thermoplastic polymer mixtures by the reaction of starting components for the preparation of polyurethane in the presence of a previously prepared thermoplastic in an extruder, preferably a self-cleaning double screw extruder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,185 (Matsumoto et al, Dec. 27, 1983) relates to a soft and flexible thermoplastic resinous composition having high impact and tear resistances, a good processability and a good thermal adhesion to a wide variety of plastic and other materials. The resinous composition consists essentially of 5 to 70 weight percent of a thermoplastic polyurethane elastomer and 30 to 95 weight percent of a modified polyolefin or an olefin copolymer having functional groups of at least one type selected from carboxyl, carboxylate salt, carboxylic anhydride, amide, hydroxyl and epoxy groups.
Heretofore, carbonyl modified polyolefins have been made and have generally been utilized as coupling agents for glass fiber reinforced polypropylene, as a melt adhesive, and as a tie layer for coextrusion of polyolefin with aluminum foil.